


I'm Proud of You, Kid

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brothers, Gen, No Relationship, One Shot, RDR2, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, hurt!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Sean and Arthur go hunting for a man-eating cougar, Arthur gets hurt and it's up to Sean to save him.





	I'm Proud of You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request that came in from Tumblr, just a one-shot of Sean and Arthur's relationship when alone. I like to think that Arthur really did like and bond with Sean. Also we ain't about toxic masculinity Arthur in this house, let boys cry.

Arthur opened his eyes, fully expecting to see the canvas of his tent above his head, instead the shocking red hair and gap-tooth grin of Sean loomed over him.**  
**

“The hell you want?” He grumbled, pushing Sean’s face away with his hand and sitting up on the cot. 

“I got a job fer us, English. No one else can do it but us” Arthur stretched deeply and stood, continuing to push Sean out of his tent.

“So? Couldn’t this wait ‘til I was up? Why I gotta wake up to ya loomin’ over me?” He wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked toward the fire to get some coffee, Sean in tow.

“Time is of the essence, English. You tink I want to be watchin’ ya sleep?” He pulled a map from his bag, smacking it into Arthur’s arm as they walked. “There’s a killer cat somewhere up near Valentine, they’re payin’ a pretty penny to whoever catches that hell cat first. N’ it’s gonna be us. Now that yer some master hunter, it’ll be a piece a cake!”

“You wanna go hunt some cougar? Why ain’t you askin’ Charles? Hell, what they payin’? It even worth the time? Those cats are somethin’ else!” 

“Five hundred dollars, Arthur! Fer a cat!” Sean dug into his bag once more, shoving a piece of paper into Arthur’s chest.

“Five hundred? Really?” He scratched his chin, looking at the hunting request Sean had shoved at him.

——–

## WANTED: MAN-EATING COUGAR

KILLING 3 MEN NEAR DAKOTA RIVER NEAR VALENTINE** | **USE EXTREME CAUTION** | **LAST SEEN S.E. OF VALENTINE

## $500 CASH REWARD

RETURN PROOF TO VALENTINE SHERIFF

——–

Sean laid out the map on the table, poking the location on the map. Arthur put the paper down and pulled out his cup, pouring himself a cup of coffee and returning to the table.

“Look, it’s right there Arthur, we can practically spit on the damn thing from ‘ere!” Arthur crossed his arm over his chest, took a sip of coffee and reviewed the map. 

Sean wasn’t wrong, they were extremely close. If that cat were to make it to camp it would be trouble for them all, and it was already a man-eater. He took another long swig of coffee, he looked around the camp, most of the gang was out on errands.

“Shit, yer right.” He finished off his coffee and stored his mug. “It’s too close to camp for comfort too. Alright, let’s go deal with it.” A grin spread across Sean’s face.

“I knew ya were the right man for t’job, Arthur!” Sean grabbed Arthur’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Let’s go get us a man-eater!” Giving him one final pat on the shoulder Sean took off to ready the horses.

“You best hope we find that cat, or I’ll be turnin’ you in!” Arthur replied dryly.

The ride was a short one, and it was easy enough to see that the cat was still around. The boys searched through the trees near camp, finding clues but no cat. Arthur slows his horse looking over at Sean ordering him to drop some bait near a clearing nearby. 

“It’s close. Let’s hope it’s hungry so we can draw the damn thing out and avoid having it get the jump on us.”

Sean began prepping the bait, pulling the string tight around the cloth and worked his way over to the small clearing Arthur had pointed to just outside the trees. Sean knew that Charles would have been a better choice for a hunting job, but he asked Arthur. He would never say it to his face, but he looked up to him like a big brother. He glanced back to Arthur to verify the spot, he nodded and Sean dropped down to place the bait. 

Arthur had taught him a lot in the months since he joined up with the gang. They may not have been the most tender words of encouragement, but Sean knew that he only got angry because he cared. 

“What’er ya doin’? Finish up and get back here, kid!” Arthur growled.

“I’m finishin’ up, calm yerself!” Sean stood up and started back toward Arthur. 

The wind had changed directions. Arthur’s horse pawed restlessly at the ground, he tried to calm the animal. The horse whinnied and snorted. Arthur because to look around, searching for whatever was agitating the horse. Just then Ennis bolted, Arthur caught sight of the cat in the tall grass, he shouted for Sean to take a shot. He pulled his rifle, lining up a shot best he could.

“Easy girl, it’s okay!” He cooed as he fired the rifle. 

The sound of the shot rung through the valley, Arthur scanned the grass for the cat, his horse bucking wildly. A second shot spooked the horse, she reared back throwing Arthur to the ground before taking off.

Sean stood, looking for the cat, the trail of blood leading off into the trees, he ran after it. Just short of the treeline he saw it, lying on its side, the yowls sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly approached the cat, it hissed at him it’s eyes full of fire and pain. He pulled his knife from his belt and knelt down next to the cat, it growled back at him.

“Stop spittin’ it’ll be okay.” He chided the cat, grabbing hold of the scruff of its neck he sunk the knife into its throat. The fire in the cat’s eyes faded as the life left it. He ran his hand over it’s back, wiped the blood onto his pants and re-sheathed the knife.

“I told ya we could do it!” Sean stood and turned back toward where Arthur had been thrown, the smile quickly fading from his face. He ran toward Arthur’s body on the ground. “Shit, shit, shit! Arthur! Get up! What’re ya doin’ English, get up!”

Panic laced his voice as he reached Arthur, blood pooling behind his head. He dropped to his knees, pulling his head up and feeling the blood pulsing from the gash under his hair.

“Shit, shit!” He pulled a handkerchief from his bag, his hands trembling and covered in Arthur’s blood he tried to put it against the wound. Anything to stop the bleeding, he looked up, scanning the area for Ennis, he shakily whistled. He shook Arthur’s shoulder gently.

“Wake up, c’mon English.” His voice cracked, he looked around for anyone who could help before looking back down at Arthur. “Ya can’t die, yer Arthur Morgan.” He gripped Arthur’s shirt collar, tears welling in his eyes. 

“What’s goin’ on here?” A man approached with a rifle, his eyes suspiciously on Sean. “What’s wrong with that feller?”

“He got bucked. He hit ‘is head, I can’t get him to wake up!” Sean said frantically, Arthur’s blood had started to seep through the handkerchief and dripped through his fingers. “He’s bleedin’ n’ I don’t know how t’stop it!” The man came closer, kneeling down and placing his rifle over his shoulder. 

“You hafta apply pressure to it, otherwise it ain’t gonna stop. Got anything we can tie around it?” 

Sean scrambled to his feet, running over to Ennis, who had slowly found his way back, and digging deep into the saddlebag. He pulled out an old union suit, and tore the arm off, throwing the rest to the ground. 

“Will this work?” He felt the tears burning behind his eyes as he returned to the man. The man nodded.

“It should, give it here.” He gently picked up Arthur’s head, cradling it in the shirt sleeve and tying it tightly around his head. “You should probably put some more fabric in there to soak up some more of the blood. At least ‘til the bleedin’ stops.” Sean swallowed hard and turn back to grab the discarded union suit to pull some more off it. 

“T-thank ya.” Sean knelt down beside the man. “I ain’t ever seen him not get back up before. I didn’t know what t’do.” He reached into his satchel and offered the man a small gold nugget he had. The man looked surprised, taking the small nugget and placing it in his shirt pocket.

“You got any salt a’hartshorn on ya? You gotta wake him up quick and get him to a doctor.” The man looked back at Sean, who shook his head. “I guess…urine could work too” He stood, thanking Sean for the gold and turned to leave. 

Sean moved to a nearby rock, sitting and putting his head in his hands. The silent sobs rocked him as he sat there. He didn’t think it would, but seeing Arthur like that had been more than he had prepared for and he couldn’t hold the tears back. The mingled with the drying blood on his hands streaking down his arms. 

Arthur coughed, groaning softly as he moved his hand to the back of his head. His hand jerked back as he reached the gash, the spot still angry and tender. He blinked against the harsh sunlight as it beat down on him. Rolling onto his elbow he felt his head swim and a flash of white blotted his vision. He collapsed back onto his back, gently placing his arm over his eyes.

“What the hell happened?” Arthur croaked. His head throbbing from the vibrations of his voice. He squinted his eyes closed tightly beneath his arm. Sean’s head jerked up, he stood and pulled his sleeve across his face to wipe the tears away, blood and dirt smearing across his cheeks.

“Arthur! Yer alive!” 

“O’course I am.” He coughed, sending another shockwave of pain through his skull.

“Ya got bucked, and I guess ya hit yer head. You were bleedin’ pretty badly, but we got it stopped.” Arthur pulled his arm up slightly to look over at Sean. The boy was a mess, his face and hands were covered in blood and dirt, his eyes puffy from cryin’. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, the kid had cried over him. He sighed and dropped his arm back down over his eyes.

“Didja get the cat?” Lifting his elbow again to look at Sean.

“Y-yeah, but that ain’t what’s important.” Sean shook his head. “We gotta get you to a doctor, the man said could be worse than just a cut.” Arthur held up his other arm, interrupting Sean.

“We can do it all at once. There’s a doc in Valentine.” He dropped his arm and rolled onto his side again, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. He gingerly felt the bandage around his head. He motioned for Sean to come help him up.

“Hey, grab my hat if you see it.” His eyes still pressed closed against the mid-day sun. Sean scanned the area where Arthur fell, finding the old hat in a cluster of brightly colored flowers. He dropped the hat onto Arthur’s head as he bent down and hooked his arm around Arthur’s waist. 

“I’m proud of ya, kid.” Arthur said softly as Sean hauled him to his feet. “You take a trophy from the cat? You sure as hell earned it.” He straightened up, standing on wobbly feet. Sean didn’t move, his arm still wrapped around Arthur’s waist, he felt the heat well behind his eyes again. He felt Arthur’s arm pull him into the hug, patting him on the back.

They stayed like that for a moment, Arthur giving Sean the time he needed. Sean pulled back his face still streaked with blood, his eyes locked on Arthur who smiled.

“C’mon, let’s get this damn cat to the sheriff, then we can get a drink.” He clapped Sean on the back, and headed slowly toward the cat’s carcass.

“Don’t think we ain’t stoppin’ at the doctor, Arthur. Ya can’t afford to lose any more brain cells!” He followed after Arthur.


End file.
